Roses
by starlightt19
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella shows up on Jacob's doorstep in the middle of the night. Rated for some language.


"What the hell…?"

Jacob woke up suddenly to the noise of pounding on his front door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, hoping to relieve the sudden head rush of sitting up too quickly. It was 3 am, and pitch dark outside. What could anyone want at this hour?

He walked slowly to the front door, only half aware of what he was doing. He ran into a wall, not realizing it was there in the dead of night, and nearly slammed his head into the low overhang that was in between his bedroom and the front door. He cursed when he stubbed his toe on the wooden foot of the couch in the living room, and swore at the sudden light from turning on the lamp by the front door to see who was disturbing his peace at this ungodly hour.

"This had better be good," he snarled at the small shadow that stood in his doorway.

The small form took a step back. Jacob could now see whoever this was that had disturbed him was shaking; had he terrified the person or had someone else?

"Jacob?"

He could barely hear the whisper that came from the delicate mouth but the moment he heard the voice all his anger vanished. He was suddenly no longer tired; now he wished he could have the strength not to kill the…person…who had left his wonderful little girl so scared.

"Oh, Bella," his sighed, and she flew into his arms. She burrowed her way into his chest – which was conveniently bare – and he could feel the fresh tears that covered her face. Oh yes, that blood sucker would have much to answer for once Jacob got his hands on him.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

All Bella could do was cry and hold onto Jacob for dear life. The sobs that wracked through her tiny body were getting his beautifully sculpted chest wet, but she didn't care. She just needed him to hold her and protect her.

Jacob gently lifted her into his arms and closed the front door, carrying her to his bedroom where they could talk without disturbing Billy. Bella was still crying hard when they got into his bedroom, but she calmed profusely once Jacob sat her on his lap on his bed.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. He couldn't bear to see her like this. What had Fuckward done to her?

"Bella…"

"Jake, I'm so scared," she whispered. Her throat had constricted to a point where she could hardly breathe. She had been crying for hours before she finally got the nerve to drive to Jacob's. She had almost crashed at least three times on her way down to the rez, and it had taken her twice as long to get down to the small house without totaling her beloved truck.

"Why are you scared, baby?"

The way Jacob held her so carefully and the sweet endearments he used for her sent Bella over the edge again. By the time that she had calmed her crying down enough to speak, she could practically hear the swear words forming in Jacob's mind about Edward and what he would do to him. It scared her, but also made her feel loved.

"I c-can't do i-it," she mumbled. "I c-can't leave y-you."

Jacob rubbed small, reassuring circles on her back. "What are you talking about, love?"

Bella liked the sound of that word coming from Jacob's lips. What made it even better was that he was talking about _her_.

"I…I can't become a monster. N-not like them."

Jacob blinked once, twice, three times. Had he just heard her correctly?

"You could never be a monster Bella. Never say that about yourself again."

Bella sniffled and put her nose in the crook of his neck. She found herself simply content in his arms, and sniffing his neck. He smelled just like he should. He smelled like trees, soap, musk, and _man._ Edward and never smelled like this.

"Bella."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I mean…I can't let him change me. I'd never be able to see you again."

Wait. Had she just said that she would rather stay human to still be able to _see _him? Was he dreaming?

"Sweetie, I'm afraid I still don't quite get what you're saying."

More tears leaked from under her closed eyelids, much to Bella's frustration. When had she ever been this emotional before?

"Please don't cry Bella…I'm sorry…" Jacob sounded as if _he_ were about to start crying.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and straddled his lap to get more comfortable. She could feel his erection in between her thighs and attempted not to move again so as to not create any more discomfort for him than necessary. Somehow, bringing herself this close to his body, and feeling his arms tight around her middle was helping her keep her sanity. Who knew?

"Jake, I'm scared t-to become a b-blood sucker. We w-wouldn't be f-friends anymore." Out of embarrassment, she tried to bury her head farther into his neck. "I d-don't even know i-if I still l-love him."

Jacob brought her tighter against him. Even though he was beyond ecstatic that she was _finally_ coming to her senses, he was still protective of her, and seeing her so vulnerable scared the shit out of him. She was so fragile. She could break any moment.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything back. He was afraid he would shatter the dream.

"J-Jake?"

Her voice cracked and he was brought back to reality. A soft "Hmm?" was all he could manage.

"What would you d-do if I told you I…I love you?"

_Shit!_

"I know you love me, Bells. We're best friends. I would never let something come between us. If you think becoming a blood sucker is best for you, I don't care. We will still be best friends no matter what, so long as you will have me."

Friends. Shit shit shit shit shit. _Shit._

"No…no, Jake. I mean…" She took a shaky breath. "I d-don't love him anymore because I th-think I love you. _I love you._"

Her words sunk in. Why was this happening at three in the morning? Any other time of the day and he would have been able to take all this fine – well, hypothetically at least – but right now, with her scent and her tears, and the way she was straddling him, plus the time of day and the impact of her words, Jake was having a hard time thinking straight.

"Bella, I think you're tired. Why don't you sleep and we'll talk about it later?"

He didn't want to, but he had to say it.

"_No!_" She sat up so suddenly and looked so deeply into his eyes that he could feel his erection harden immensely. He inwardly groaned. "Jacob, please, listen to me. I love you. I mean, _I love you._ I always have. I always will. I was just too damned oblivious…"

She trailed off, and he realized she wasn't shaky or crying anymore. And even though her eyes were red and her face was blotchy, she was beautiful. He knew he loved her. With all his heart.

He leaned forward slowly, still looking into her eyes as if to ask permission. She gave a slight nod, and he closed the gap between them. At the first contact of their lips, Bella gave a slight gasp, but quickly pressed forward and kissed back. The kiss was loving, tender, and passionate, and even though there was desire on both sides, neither Jacob nor Bella acted on it. There was no lust, only love.

When they slowly broke apart, Jacob knew that she was completely serious. She slid her hands from around his shoulders to rest on his chest, biting on her bottom lip, as if embarrassed. He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles, and she blushed.

It was then he realized something was missing.

_The gargantuan ring Fuckward gave her._

_YES!_

"Your ring…?" he asked hopefully.

She intertwined their fingers. "I gave it back to him tonight. He left and I started having nightmares, but not like before. I was having nightmares about you…" She looked down and blushed. "That's how I knew I had to see you. I knew I had already fallen in love with you. I was just terrified of what could have or would have happened."

He rubbed the top of her hand. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too," she smiled, and rested her head back on his shoulder.

Suddenly Jacob thought of something. He reached one of his long arms over to his dresser, where he pulled small box from the top drawer. He pulled the small piece of metal from the box and put it into her small hand.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, yet, but I want you to promise me something," he murmured.

"Anything."

"Promise yourself to me. And I will promise myself to you. It will be rough for us, but I know we can do it. I want us to do it."

She slid the slim ring onto her ring finger where the huge, expensive ring Edward had given her rested not even six hours ago. This one was much lighter. It was silver and had no jewels in it or on it, but the design was much more elegant, much more _her._ Etched into the silver were intertwining vines and what looked like roses. The ring was absolutely beautiful. She was not ashamed to wear this ring like she was the other one.

Bella kissed him hard on the mouth and threw her arms around his neck, giving herself to his strength, protection, and love. No words were needed for this exchange.

_This_ was true love, not the obsession she had for Edward.

_Jacob_ was true love.


End file.
